supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
14x13 - Lebanon
O Líbano é o 13º episódio da 14ª temporada. Foi ao ar em 7 de fevereiro de 2019. Resumo Sam e Dean buscam uma sabedoria oculta para uma solução para seu problema mais recente, mas, em vez de uma solução, eles encontram muito mais do que qualquer um deles antecipou. Enredo Sam e Dean entra em uma loja de penhores em busca do crânio de Sarah Good, uma bruxa morta durante os Julgamentos das Bruxas de Salem. Os meninos então acusam o comerciante de matar outro caçador e quando este tenta matar Sam, ele é baleado por Dean. Eles então acabam empacotando a enorme coleção de objetos encantados e os levam para o Líbano. No Líbano, um grupo de crianças encontra Sam e Dean do lado de fora de um bar. Max, uma das crianças, tenta impressionar sua paixão ao roubar o Impala, que contém todos os objetos encantados e leva-o para uma cabana próxima. No bar, Sam descobre uma pérola mítica que faz os desejos do seu coração se tornarem realidade. Depois de perceber que seu carro está faltando, Sam e Dean rastrear a festa com todos os objetos. Na festa, o fantasma de John Wayne Gacy ou o palhaço assassino é liberado de sua caixa de charutos e assusta um dos adolescentes. Felizmente, o grupo de adolescentes é salvo por Sam e Dean, que quebram a festa e se livram do fantasma, mas isso é testemunhado pelos adolescentes. Os irmãos explicaram os eventos aos adolescentes e ao sobrenatural antes de mantê-los em segredo. De volta ao bunker, Dean usa o antigo tesouro chinês para fazer um pedido, mas fica surpreso quando ele e Sam são atacados por John Winchester, que eles aparentemente convocaram desde o ano de 2003. Depois de conversar com Sam e Dean, John está satisfeito com suas ações. ao longo dos anos, antes de se reunir alegremente com Maria. Sam e John, em seguida, têm uma conversa de coração para coração, onde Sam quebra e diz a John que ele o ama, algo que ele nunca chegou a dizer mais cedo. Quando entram na cidade, os Winchesters percebem que ninguém na cidade os reconhece, fato que eles acham incrivelmente estranho. Eles então se deparam com um cartaz de procurado de Dean e um vídeo de um incrivelmente bem sucedido advogado Sam que administra seu próprio escritório de advocacia. Os garotos então percebem que é um paradoxo temporal em que as versões caçadoras de Sam e Dean acabariam se tornando as do pôster desejado e do vídeo. Zachariah e Castiel então aparecem na Terra, irritados com o fato de que alguém está brincando com o tempo. Depois de enfrentar Sam e Dean, Zachariah acaba morto e Castiel é expulso usando o sigilo. Dean diz John sobre o paradoxo temporal e que, sem os eventos que ocorreram, incluindo a libertação de Deus e Amara, Maria acabaria por desaparecer. John concorda em voltar a 2003 para salvar Mary e seus filhos e depois de um coração-a-coração com Dean, toda a família desfrutar de uma última refeição juntos. Ao limpar pratos, Dean explica as repercussões de enviar John para mudar o passado, porque ele diz que é velho demais para saber quem é o outro Dean. Enquanto Sam se prepara para destruir a pérola, John e Mary compartilham um último beijo e dão as mãos enquanto John diz aos seus filhos para cuidar um do outro e que ele está muito orgulhoso deles. Sam esmaga a pérola e John volta para 2003. Os meninos compartilham um momento emocional com sua mãe, agora fora do paradoxo temporal. Eles se reúnem com Castiel, ignorantes do paradoxo, que calmamente pergunta "O que aconteceu?" As coisas voltaram ao normal no Líbano quando os adolescentes se lembram de Sam e Dean, os pôsteres de Dean desaparecidos desapareceram e a destruição causada pelos anjos foi apagada. John acorda em seu carro em 2003, como é chamado pelo decano daquele ano e conta a ele sobre seu sonho. Ele diz a Dean que ele estará de volta e desliga. Personagens Elenco principal * Jensen Ackles como Dean Winchester * Jared Padalecki como Sam Winchester * Misha Collins como Castiel Personagens Recorrentes * Skylar Radizion como Max Convidados especiais * Jeffrey Dean Morgan como John Winchester Estrelas convidadas * Samantha Smith como Mary Winchester * Kurt Fuller como Zacarias Co-Especiais * Eric Bempong como Ethan * Donny Lucas como Terry * Ayzee como Bea * Rose Ranger como Caitlin * Cory Gruter-Andrew como Eliot * Zenia Marshall como Stacy Seres sobrenaturais em destaque Anjos (Zacarias e Castiel em uma linha do tempo) Arcanjos (Michael e Lúcifer, mencionados apenas) Nephilim (Jack, mencionado apenas) Seres primordiais/Entidades (Deus e Escuridão, mencionado apenas) Principes do inferno (Azazel, mencionado apenas) Serafim (Castiel) Espíritos violentos (John Wayne Gacy) Continuidade Os eventos ocorrem em 7 de fevereiro de 2019, a mesma data em que o episódio vai ao ar. Mary Winchester apareceu anteriormente em produtos danificados. John Winchester apareceu anteriormente em As Time Goes By. Zacarias apareceu anteriormente em Point of No Return. Suplente Michael e Jack Kline foram mencionados. Eles apareceram anteriormente no Niilismo. Deus e a escuridão foram mencionados. Eles apareceram anteriormente em Alpha e Omega. Samuel Campbell foi mencionado. Ele apareceu anteriormente em ... E então não havia nenhum. Azazel foi mencionado. Ele apareceu anteriormente em Exile on Main Street. Henry Winchester foi mencionado. Ele apareceu anteriormente em Mother's Little Helper. Jules foi mencionado. Ela apareceu anteriormente em The Scar. Lúcifer foi mencionado. Ele apareceu anteriormente em Unhuman Nature. Trivia Este é o 300º episódio de Supernatural. Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles são os únicos membros do elenco que aparecem em todos os episódios. Jeffrey Dean Morgan retorna para reprisar seu papel como John Winchester pela primeira vez desde que All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2. Kurt Fuller retorna para reprisar seu papel como Zacarias pela primeira vez desde Point of No Return. Ambos os episódios apresentam os Winchesters matando Zachariah. Este é o segundo episódio do marco a apresentar Castiel e Zacarias com Point of No Return, o 100º episódio, sendo o primeiro. Há um hiato de um mês após este episódio. Quando Sam e Dean convocaram John Winchester em 2003, a linha do tempo mudou. Nesta linha do tempo: Sam Winchester é famoso por suas palestras ted, administra seu próprio escritório de advocacia e adora couve. Ele afirma que não tem tempo para a família, sugerindo que esta versão de Sam nunca se casou com Jessica Moore apesar de Dean nunca o ter arrastado de volta para a caça. Dean Winchester ainda é um caçador, mas é procurado pela lei por fraude de assalto, homicídio e cartão de crédito. Ele também tem muitas decapitações em seu registro. Castiel está de volta a ser um soldado leal inquestionável para o céu. Ele usa seu casaco original e usa Jimmy Novak como um navio, apesar de não precisar ter Jimmy em 2008 para se comunicar com segurança com Dean. Zacarias ainda estava vivo antes de ser morto por Sam. Mary Winchester ainda está morta como a guerra com a escuridão nunca aconteceu. Mary Winchester e John Winchester se reencontram pela primeira vez desde a morte de Mary. Sam Winchester e Dean Winchester se reencontram com seu pai depois de 12 anos. Esta é a primeira vez na série que toda a Família Winchester é vista em conjunto. Esta é a primeira vez que o bunker Men of Letters acende suas luzes vermelhas desde Bring 'Back Alive. Sam e Dean usam os nomes Sam e Dean Campbell no Líbano, Kansas. Eles são bem conhecidos na cidade e parecem ter se tornado uma espécie de lenda urbana para as crianças locais que notaram seus comportamentos estranhos e os tempos em que um ser vivo foi transportado no baú do Impala. John Winchester é mostrado para ainda possuir o Impala em 2003. Ele tem a placa original e os holofotes laterais que estão faltando desde Dream A Little Dream Of Me. O Impala é roubado e levado em um joyride novamente. Anteriormente foi roubado em Baby, mas voltou antes que Sam e Dean soubessem que o carro havia sumido. A foto do Dean na linha do tempo alternativa é a mesma que foi tirada no Folsom Prison Blues. Zacarias é morto pela terceira vez em Supernatural. Ele foi originalmente morto por Dean em Point of No Return, sua contraparte de realidade alternativa foi morta por Jack em Good Intentions e seu self em timeline alternativo foi morto por Sam neste episódio. A morte de Zachariah na linha de tempo alternativa espelha sua morte em Point of No Return: em ambos os casos ele insulta os Winchesters e comete o erro de entrar em seus rostos no processo, colocando Zachariah dentro de seu alcance impressionante. Sam e Dean são mostrados agora para transportar lâminas de anjo em bainhas em seus cintos. Castiel é mais uma vez banido pelos Winchesters, embora desta vez seja um cronograma alternativo Castiel. O Castiel da linha do tempo alternativa está usando o casaco original que não foi visto desde que eu acho que vou gostar daqui. Sam e Dean lutam contra o fantasma do famoso serial killer John Wayne Gacy, mais conhecido como "Killer Clown". Isso diverte profundamente Dean, pois combina o amor de Sam por serial killers com seu ódio aos palhaços. John Wayne Gacy é o segundo famoso serial killer que os Winchesters enfrentaram como um fantasma. Eles já lutaram contra o fantasma de Henry H. Holmes em No Exit. Na vida real, o corpo de Gacy foi cremado e é por isso que Sam que queima sua caixa de charuto pode destruir o fantasma de Gacy. John Wayne Gacy foi referenciado anteriormente na segunda temporada de Simon Said. Depois de ver a van de Andrew Gallagher, Dean comenta "não é exatamente o covil de um serial killer. Não há ... pinturas de palhaços nas paredes ou tesouras presas nas fotos das vítimas. Eu gosto do tigre". Dean mencionando pinturas de palhaços é uma referência a Gacy que era conhecido por pintar retratos de seu alter ego "Pogo the Clown", enquanto encarcerado. Entre os itens ocultos na loja de penhores está uma Hand of Glory. Os Winchesters previamente caçaram por uma Hand of Glory com Bela Talbot em Red Sky at Morning para se livrar do Fantasma do Marinheiro. Esta é a primeira vez desde que Metatron transmitiu conhecimento a Castiel que este último disse que seu slogan "Eu não entendo essa referência". Isso ocorre porque o cronograma alternativo Castiel nunca obteve esse conhecimento. Como apontado por Dean, John Wayne Gacy é uma combinação das coisas favoritas e mais odiadas de Sam: serial killers e palhaços. Sam tem problemas para acender seu isqueiro Zippo ao tentar se livrar de John Wayne Gacy. Dean já teve problemas em The Mentalists ao tentar se livrar do fantasma de Kate Fox. Em Os Caça-Fantasmas Reais, Demian comenta como eles normalmente não têm esse tipo de problema enquanto lutam para acender seu próprio Zippo para se livrar dos Ghost Orphans. John finalmente descobre a verdade sobre as circunstâncias de seu pai, mas não se lembra disso quando o tempo foi desfeito pela destruição da pérola. Categoria:Episódios